Shades of Green
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: Oh Princess...When will you learn? The world isn't made up of perfect white and black with a line to divide them. It's made up of multiple shades of grey. But don't worry, Kim...I'll do what I can to protect you from it. This I promise to you.
1. I am Machine

I own nothing, and the sing used to inspire this is "I am Machine" by Three Day's Grace.

* * *

 _Here's to being Human..._

Sharon Go always considered herself to be a perfectly ordinary girl. Well, as normal as a girl with four brothers, rich parents, and a knack for martial arts can be, anyway.

She never considered herself above others, always considered herself to be just another member of society, growing up and being normal.

At least, she always told herself that. And that's where her lies started, she would look back later and decide.

Sharon Go was not normal.

She was brilliant. Of all her siblings, she was always the smart one. The one with the plan.

The leader.

And she considered it to be the way things were, really. Hector liked to consider himself the leader, and often she let him go on thinking it.

Everyone in the family knew the truth, though. Sharon always was the power behind the throne, and Hector was only deluding himself.

He seemed to be rather good at that, actually.

Then came the comet. The multicolored space rock that changed everything.

And that's when it all went wrong. Suddenly, they had powers. Suddenly, they could be so much MORE than human. And that led to disaster.

Suddenly, there were two.

Sharon...and Shego.

Sharon relished her new abilities. At first.

It wasn't until the school year that she realized just what she had given up. Everywhere she went, there were whispers and rumors about her skin color. About her ability to generate plasma. About her freakish healing powers.

Sharon ignored them. It was high school; people loved to be cruel in high school. What did it matter?

Quite a lot, actually. Hector never had to worry. Her older brother had little to worry about. No freakish skin color, buff and athletic. He was the poster boy for popularity, and everyone knew it. People gravitated toward him, like flies to honey.

That was fine too. It had always been that way. Hector was the firstborn, and the favorite.

Always the social butterfly, that Hector. Father had always loved him.

Sharon, on the other hand, was more into martial arts and intellectual pursuits.

Mother had never approved of the first, and while she approved of the studiousness, Melvin was the one who flaunted his intelligence.

Not that she resented that. Melvin had always had lower self esteem, and far be it from Sharon to take away his spotlight. It only got worse after the comet, considering his power was the least useful of them all. Great for spying, but not so much in combat.

The twins were the babies of the Go children, and everyone loved them dearly. Sharon was most attached to them, really. After all, she basically raised them.

Not like Mother or Father had time. Hector...she dared not think about what the buffoon would do with them. Melvin was always studying and being antisocial, seeking to prove himself better than Sharon.

Maybe that was the second straw.

Hector, the sporty kid who always had Father approval. Sharon was never into sports.

Melvin, straight A student. Sharon never wanted him to feel like he didn't have a place in their extraordinary family. It hurt a little that for a long while, he defined himself by being smarter in scholastic endeavors, but in the end, she was happy for him.

The twins, Wesley and Wendell. The youngest and most babied. Childlike innocence and an eagerness to learn. They adored their siblings, and that love was returned in spades.

Oh, and Sharon. She...was good...at Martial Arts? Such a violent hobby for a girl...

Things changed.

Their first mission as Team Go was a resounding success. The public loved them; and eventually, everyone knew them by their superhero names.

Blue Hego, the super strong.

Purple Melvin, the shrinking genius.

Red Wegos, the portable army.

And Green Shego, that one violent girl who was all green for some reason. Seriously, that plasma was a health hazard, should we really trust someone who can commit arson at will?

The whispers the first time she had used her powers against a villain were damning and unflattering. The man had gone to the hospital with second degree burns.

But could you blame her? They had one of the Wego twins down for the count after hitting him with an explosive. So she lost control ONCE. Was that really so bad?

Sharon learned the hard way about the first rule of Superheroes.

Never hurt anyone. Ever. Even the villain.

Wendell had gone to the hospital as well with shrapnel embedded in his leg and a lot of blood loss.

The Wegos and Mego understood her slip.

Hego, Mother, and Father hadn't.

The lecture had be scathing and left Sharon almost in tears.

 _All the pain and suffering..._

It hurt. For years, she hadn't minded taking the back seat. She knew her brothers were good people.

But that slip up had been the first crack.

The seed was planted.

It called into question everything she had ignored until then.

Encouragement for Hego. Father never missed a football game, and Mother would often listen with a smile as the game was gushed about over dinner.

Not once had Mother and Father gone to a martial arts tournament she had participated in.

Approval for Melvin. They never failed to acknowledge a perfect school year for him.

Straight A student Sharon was expected to get them; it was nothing new for her.

Adoration for the twins. Always the babies of the group, and often could get away with anything.

Sharon had her every action called into question, from her taste in after school activities to her lack of friends.

School was no better. She was avoided and mocked despite just trying to fit in.

Suddenly, Sharon's life wasn't so perfect.

She began to actively seek out approval, from attempting to join the cheerleader squad, attempting to outdo Melvin in school, even trying to get a place in the high school debate team.

The crack widened.

Nothing happened. Nothing. No more approval. In fact, Melvin began to outright despised her for trying to steal his spotlight.

Fine. Where Sharon had failed, Maybe Shego would succeed.

That was a bad idea from the start. No one trusted her to do missions alone, and Hego wasn't about to allow her to step out of his shadow as the leader of Team Go.

Never mind that she could take him nine times out of ten. Never mind that she was more effective in a fight than he ever was, and non-lethal as well.

Then the big one.

It had been a routine mission. A hostage situation; a rich man held for ransom along with his family.

They had sneaked in, found the group of gunmen. The Wego twins had taken care of most of the gunmen, and Hego had been reading them their rights in that insufferably superior tone.

And then one had raised a gun, aiming at the the only sure target that would die if shot.

Shego had been the only one to react fast enough to save the man's life. She had blasted him with plasma, knowing her body couldn't move fast enough to stop the bullet.

The gunman had been hit...and fell out the ten story window.

He didn't survive the fall.

The public crucified her that day and all the following months. Story after story was written on how she was a loose cannon that would murder people if given the chance.

The man she had saved was one of the ones who called for her blood.

That night, she had cried herself to sleep, and the following day started her life as the black sheep.

People still trusted Team Go, purely because only one person was responsible for the death.

Shego. Sharon wilted under the gaze of so many hateful gazes. The ridicule, the whispers, the sneers of disdain. But no one hated her as much as she hated herself.

She was a villain, the papers claimed. Murderer! Monster!

The second rule: the only thing the world likes more than a hero...is to see a hero fall.

One failure had been all it had taken.

And then...Hector kicked her off the team.

Temporarily, he insisted. Just until things blow over.

Any actions Shego took were no longer done as part of Team Go.

Mother wouldn't even look at her. Disgust was all she could feel from the woman.

Father. Father ignored her. Pretended she didn't exist.

Slowly, her heart broke, and she wept.

Why? Why won't anyone save me?

She went to Hector, begging him to help her clear her name. To listen to her. To tell Mother and Father it wasn't her fault.

All she had wanted was a shoulder to cry on. Someone to tell her it was okay. Someone to help her through her trauma from being the one to indirectly end a life.

Instead, Hector had been cold and explained how it was her fault, and no one else.

His final words cracked her heart in two.

"Suffer in Silence."

Hate consumed her that day, and spite slowly took over.

Fuck them. Fuck Family. Who counted on them anyway! Tears ran down her face, but she wiped them away.

Sharon Go is dead.

Shego is born.

Her attitude changed that day. She stopped caring. People didn't like her? Fuck em. If they wouldn't respect her, they would FEAR her.

Anyone who dared call her Sharon was punished.

She was not Sharon. Sharon was weak. Weak things are useless and therefore discarded.

 _There's beauty in the bleeding..._

The break between them was not a silent one. She went on missions on her own.

Criminal activity stopped.

Team Go was a group of superheroes.

Shego was anything but. She was super, but she was NOT nice about how she put criminals down. She didn't kill, but you'd be surprised what you can life through.

She was once more vilified, and she took pride in it, feeding on the hate and fear as if it were all that sustained her.

It was close to the truth. Their hate was all that kept her sane. It was the one thing she could count on.

It was all she could feel anymore. It was all she needed.

At least, that's what she told herself.

 _At least you feel something..._

Then her father had a heart attack. Everyone was called to the hospital, including Sharon Go.

Her dearest mother had been the one sending out the letters, and Shego would just FEEL the contempt emanating out of the letter, and her Mother had some rather nasty things to say about it, blaming her for everything.

Shego replied with a picture of her flipping her the bird.

Not like they cared about poor widdle Sharon, after all. Why should she care about them?

Hego, the oaf, had taken that badly, tracking her down with the rest of team Go. He had some choice words for her from ingrate to bitch.

The Wego twins had stayed out of it, refusing to take sides.

Then Shego threw a plasma blast at Hego, nailing him in the face.

Mego had gotten in on the action as best he could, but he wasn't near as strong as the two oldest.

Hego took a large hit to his pride that day, and learned just how much Shego held back against him.

That's the day Shego, hero of Team Go, broke completely.

There was a rash of robberies that day, and calls for Team Go to stop them had gone unheard.

It hadn't taken long for Jack Hench to find her, offering her employment as a bodyguard.

When he had found her, she had taken the job, not caring anymore.

 _I wish I knew what it was like..._

 _To care enough to carry on..._

Drakken was a fool. Inept, clumsy, and useless. His genius plans rarely worked, but somehow, he still made life interesting enough.

Global Justice sent agents after them, and Shego took great pride in utterly BREAKING them and sending them back.

She was getting paid, after all. Other villains tried to take out Drakken as a threat, but that ended quickly as her reputation grew.

Fear. Everyone feared her.

She grew bored as her competition waned. No one dared challenge her.

 _I wish knew what it was like..._

 _To find a place where I belong..._

Until a certain redhead.

She wasn't sure when or why, but this...teen was starting to make a splash.

Kim. Freaking. Possible.

The first time she'd met her, she'd gone easy on her.

And lost.

That had never happened before. Huh.

Oh well, it was probably a fluke. She'll probably be frightened off soon enough.

Only she didn't.

Time and time again, they went head to head. Time and time again, she lost. Each time, she tried a little harder to push her. Every time, she tried a little harder to win.

 _But I am Machine, I never sleep,_

 _I keep my eyes wide open..!_

What was WITH this girl?! Did she not FEAR her? She slings plasma around like it was going out of style! This is freaking CRAZY!

 _I am Machine, a part of me,_

 _Wishes I could just feel something..!_

Those eyes. Those...those eyes. The first time she looked into those eyes, it was like looking at a younger form of herself.

She hated her immediately.

Weak! WEAK! Thinks she's a Hero, huh? I'll show her!

Every time they fought, it was as if those eyes mocked her.

Then there was THAT day.

It was the day of Aviarius. Useless siblings.

Leave it to them to screw up that badly. Hego was still the same self righteous buffoon as ever, and now he has the whole team deferring to him as leader.

They wanted her back on the side of good. Bah. As if she'd waste her time with those idiots. Though, seeing little Kimmie with Hego's powers had throw her for a VERY unpleasant loop.

It was like Hego all over again.

But at the same time, it wasn't.

Once she had stopped to look, she saw...respect.

No hero respects a villain! You just don't DO that! The parallels between the two of them seemed to grow closer together, but their was some differences. Though, mostly that Kimmie was a goodie-goodie. But she had to respect the girl's skills.

Shego couldn't believe it once she chased that train of thought. Was she growing...FOND of her?

KIM FREAKING POSSIBLE?!

When had THAT happened?! Not only that, but respect? Shego couldn't believe it. It just wasn't happening. But it was all there.

She no longer had to purposefully tamper with Drakken's death traps. Little Kimmie was able to escape all on her own, despite that bumbling oaf she lugged around.

If only she were evil...the two of them could have so much FUN together!

Or that's what she had thought.

The little SNAFU with the lil diablos had a rather harsh way of crushing that desire.

When Kim had shown up at first with that cool super suit, Shego thought she would finally see what she wanted.

An Equal.

But what she saw horrified her. Princess...her Kimmie...that was NOT the one she saw. Sure, that form fitting suit did wonders for her sex appeal, even if she no longer got to see that cute midrift-wait, WHAT? Okay, Bisexual tendencies whenever Princess is involved, got it. File that way for later consideration...

She go had been...hard pressed to match the enraged Kim. And suddenly, evil Kim wasn't looking so attractive. There was a certain amount of joy and respect in Kimmie's eyes when they had fought before, and it had sent shivers down her spine when she first noticed it.

She was still getting shivers, but not of enjoyment. Kim Possible was angry, and it was NOT pretty.

Being kicked into that tower hurt a lot more than just physically. Hearing the Princess say she hated her had a unexpected effect. It was like she had been punched in the gut, and her chest was full of ice. She hesitated, and for a moment, she swore her heart stopped.

Then there was a familiar pain. One she had thought she'd shed years ago. The pain of heartbreak. She...didn't want Kim Possible to hate her. Why?

Her days recovering and her escape left her pondering that question.

Why? Why did she want Kim Possible to like her? Or at least, not hate her.

No. Nononono. Not now, no, this can't be happening!

She, Shego, had a freaking CRUSH?! FUCK.

She went through several weeks of denial before it finally sank in. She had a crush on Kim Possible. Too bad she was seeing that Stoppable buffoon. Oh well.

That crush was persistent, though. Dammit all.

And this...this is where our story begins.


	2. They Don't Care

Don't own anything, from songs to chars. I wish I did, though if I had, it probably wouldn't be near as popular, and likely, parents would NOT approve.

Also, This takes place a few weeks after the events of So The Drama.

* * *

"SHEGO!"

Shego growled in irritation as her boss' loud, irritating voice sounded from the intercom. Really, did he have to be so damn LOUD?

Taking her time to get up and get dressed, she was treated to several more yells of varying lengths of her name.

"Remind me why I put up with this shit..." She snarled under her breath.

"SHEGO! Where are you?!" The blue menace continued to shout.

"What do you WANT, Dr. D? You know you don't have to YELL into the damn mike for the intercom to work; really, your inside voice would work just fine. It's annoying enough as it is. No need to increase the volume. I swear, if you get us discovered AGAIN for noise violations, I WILL be forced to hurt you." _Really, I love a tussle with Princess at any given time, but it's really annoying to wake up to the sound of your blue ass._

"Remember what I told you Shego, Words Hurt. But now that you're here, we can begin. I've come up with a foolproof plan to take over the-"

Shego sighed as Drakken began to monologue about his "brilliant plan". Really, if you've heard one, you've heard them all. Idly, she took out a nail file and began to work on her nails to show just how riveting his speech was.

"-And that means I need something to counterbalance the Ion collision. How would I do that? That's simple, really, Shego, I just need-"

Yada, yada, yada...was he STILL going on about it?

"-But then, how would the chicken help? Well, as I sure you already know-"

Her fingers twitched as she ground her teeth. _This is just asinine..._

"-And with that in place, not even Kim Possible would be able to stop me! All I need you to do, Shego, other than occupy Kim Possible, Is-"

"LOOK, Dr. D, I'm SURE your plan is _BRILLIANT_ , and by tomorrow we'll have the world under our boot like we always do every time you have a brilliant plan, but can we get into the good stuff? Like, you know, what EXACTLY you need me to do, and maybe SOME TIME TODAY?"

Shego was getting sick of this, she really was. She already know how this would end, and since the Lil Diablo incident, she was a LITTLE short on that thing called patience. Something that was required in SPADES to even stay in the same ROOM with the blue loon.

"Patience, Shego, I was getting to that-"

Hands were engulfed in green energy with a soft "foomp".

"I need you to break into a top secret Global Justice base and steal the schematics for their eight dimension Time vortex collision inducer!" A certain blue waste of space whimpered.

"See, Dr. D, wasn't that easy? No monologue, no third degree burns, and no need to break all of your fingers." She could couldn't help the mocking tone lacing her words. "Now that's over, I have a couple questions...

Number one being ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?! Global Justice? You do know that they're basically setting Kim Possible up to be their top agent, right? There's no way that she wouldn't come running if they find out. It's really just a matter of time."

Drakken whimpered slightly, pressing himself against the desk at his back. "Bu-But Shego...now is the perfect time...Kim Possible is out stopping Professor Dementor in South Africa, and the Global Justice's best agents are busy trying to capture all of those mutations Amy set loose in Mexico..."

"Okay, Dr. D, one of these days, we're going to have to talk about sharing critical information before trying to send me off to steal something." Shego turned to leave, her daily patience limit reached. Just before she reached the door, she heard Drakken mumble something. "What was that, Dr. D?"

"I-I said I was getting to that..."

Green plasma scorched the place where his head had been, sending sparks and loose wires down on the blue man. "Ow, ow, Shego, help, that hurts!" A huff was the only reply as he looked up to see the lair empty. "SHEGO!"

* * *

"I know I said he was crazy, but really, this is so easy I'm worrying about it being a trap..." Shego was tense as she made her way through the massive complex. Above ground, it was an old abandoned warehouse. "And really, a warehouse? Couldn't they try for a LITTLE originality?"

Grey walls, the occasional patrol bot, a laser grid, and several armed guards...hardly a challenge. Once she had gotten into the control room, it had been painfully easy due to a handy flash drive in her pouch. It had been a rather good choice, all things considered.

"Who needs nerdlinger when you have a standard issue encryption cracker? Dr. D can say what he wants about Hench Co., but they made some damn useful things." Blast doors at the end of the hall greeted her, a slow smile spreading over her lips. " _Spankin_. Dammit, Pumpkin, now I'm saying it."

The door whirred, and she hastily jumped to the ceiling, melting handholds and footholds as she crept forward.

"That Betruger is one sick son of a bitch...You'd think he gets off on that sort of thing." Two men in lab coats were conversing with each other in hushed voices as they left the room beyond. "I'm glad he's on vacation..."

"Shhh! Who knows where he has surveillance! You KNOW what he did to the last guy who dared question him!"

"How's a guy like HIM end up in Global Justice anyway? He should be tried for crimes against humanity!"

 _Interesting conversation boys, but I have a job to do. Really, though, this shocks you? GJ has ALWAYS had people of questionable morals in it._ Silently, she dropped down behind them, leaping in past the closing door with a quiet roll.

The door hissed as it closed, leaving her in, _surprise surprise_ , another gray hallway. She made her way to the first door, and peeked inside. Locker room.

Next was restrooms, then some sort of janitors closet, and the next another locker room.

However, the fifth door was nothing so mundane.

"What...the fuck..." She breathed, opening the door and taking a few steps into the room. Ice coiled in her belly as the world seemed to drop out from under her feet. Her head swiveled back and forth, her brain refusing to believe her eyes. "K-Kimmie..."

Countless tubes of transparent green glass containing the one nemesis she couldn't seem to beat. Unbidden, plasma flickered in her hands.

"N-No...No, that's not possible..."

Coughing caught her off guard as she looked on, horrified. Whirling around, she moved purposefully toward the sound. The cough turned into a pained, wet gurgle, as if someone was spitting out water.

She turned the corner to see a sight that stopped her cold.

In a room sealed off by glass, a very naked Kim Possible was chained to the wall.

"I will ask you AGAIN. What. IS. YOUR. NAME?" A mechanical voice demanded as Shego moved closer. She could see Kim's chest heaving as blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Y-You already know, asshole...and if you don't, I'm not gonna fucking tell you." Shego was taken aback by Kim's tone and choice of words.

"My patience is thinning, girl. Think carefully next time." Metal arms came down from the ceiling, clamping against the captive girl's hands.

"Holes? Why are there..." Shego began to say, but her answer came in the form of action. The remaining two arms had long metal spike on the ends, and with a gasp of horror, She watched as the nails impaled Kim's hands. The scream was muted by the glass, but Shego was sure she was going to have nightmares for weeks to come about this. Come to think of it, why wasn't she DOING something? That was KIM in there!

Wasn't it? But...all the clones...

"As if...I'd tell you...You're gonna have to...kill me before I give them up..."

"Experiment three hundred and seventy four, fail. Disposing of evidence. Sterilization commencing in five...four...three...two...one..." Flames filled the room beyond the glass as the Kim clone _SCREAMED_ , and Shego fell backwards as a heat resistant shield slid into place.

"Kim!" Shego leaped to to her feet, tears coming from her eyes as she listened to the clone scream helplessly as she was burned alive. "Oh god, KIM!" Her hands lit with plasma as she pounded on the glass, melting it as she slammed flaming fists against it.

The shield slid up, and revealing a pile of ash where the clone was once restrained. "Why...What are you twisted ** _FUCKERS_** doing here!?" White hot rage enveloped her as she snarled in rage.

"Beginning waking process. Batch Seventy seven will commence testing in one hour." The automated voice from the computer in the room fanned the flames of Shego's anger as she turned, stalking toward the console.

"The ** _FUCK_** it is! This is low, even for YOU, you demented, sick, twisted ** _SHITS_**!" She could barely keep herself from just smashing the computer. The USB stick slammed home, the control panel flashing as the password was requested.

"Unauthorized access detected. Security protocol- Protocols Overridden. Welcome. Doctor Betruger. Security firewalls lowered. Sealing blast Doors."

Shego blinked. That wasn't normal.

"Well, this is interesting...how did THIS escape my notice?" A female voice issued from the speakers as Shego backed away from the console. Something was wrong. A sense of unease filled her gut, rage abating.

"What the fu-" Was all she got out before the voice spoke again.

"Oh...OH...oh, that is Just...Oh, fuck you humanity. Fuck you global fuckers. And you're setting up to do that shit AGAIN?!" The voice distorted, turning into an unknown male voice as it was broadcast from the computer.

"All operations suspended. Pending operations canceled. Notifying home b-Overidden. Beginning Self Destruct sequenc-Overrridden. Security protocol twelve in pro-Overrridden. Shutdown commencing due to unauther-Overridden." The same automated voice seemed to distort and mutate as it cycled through different commands, leaving Shego flabbergasted.

"Oh, just shut up already. You people call that an AI? I could hack that shit with Windows 98. Now, Who do we have here...? Aha! Shego, known accomplice of one Drew Lipskey, also known as Doctor Drakken. I have to thank you, Shego, otherwise I'd have never found this network. So many terminals on a separate system. Hard to hack a system with out outside ports. Net can't connect to what isn't there. I knew infiltrating Hench Co was a brilliant idea. Glad I didn't just run it to the ground like I was going to do... In any case, you've served your purpose, so don't think I don't appreciate it. I do advise you do trigger the self destruct before you leave, though; this place sickens me. I'll wire you a small monetary reward for letting me in, and I owe you a favor. Ciao, and may everyone in this building aside from you burn just like the hundreds of Kim Possible and Shego clones have. Twisted bastards."

The voice went silent, leaving Shego to wonder what had just happened. The screen went blank, and then certain files began popping up on the screen, with annotations of "Read this" glaring out at her.

With nerveless fingers, she clicked the first file, too stunned to make sense of anything.

 **Data Entry 12.**

 **Kim Possible. Teen Hero. Savior of the world.**

 **How does one define such a legend?**

 **Impossible, that's how. Genetics can't account for this.**

 **That girl, if she can be called that, is not human. She cannot be. Facility 731 can attest to that. She doesn't know of her potential, but there is something hidden in her DNA that we haven't yet discovered. Clone 831 took 13 bullets to bring down. For all intents and purposes, she should have died. She did not. She survived what should have been a fatal wound and got back up. Her wounds healed before our very eyes. What was it about that one clone?**

 **Data Entry 47**

 **We've successfully cloned Kim Possible with healing traits. Blood tests show no mutations from the blood of the original.**

 **Not until we inflict a killing blow.**

 **The cells in her body react to a unknown brainwave sent upon her death. How is this possible?**

 **Is this unique to clones, or is this ability in her DNA? The key to a super soldier formula is in her DNA, I just know it.**

 **Data Entry 85**

 **This is vexing! We managed to create a mostly immortal clone, but she refuses to obey! Brainwashing has failed, conditioning with pain has also failed. She escaped her room and wreaked havoc until we managed to put her down.**

 **15 times. 15 times we shot her. And that's only the head shots. This would be incredible if not for her stubborn refusal to do anything that goes against her precious morals. We don't need a thinking vigilante, we need a soldier who obeys! We finally had to incinerate her entire body to put her down.**

 **Stupid bitch knew she couldn't be killed by bullets.**

 **Data entry 97**

 **Fucking Kim Possible.**

 **Another one escaped. And this one regenerates. Slowly, but it happens. She hid in the vents for three days before we flushed her out.**

 **We were trying to see how long this "immortality" works. She was clinically dead 3 times before poison stopped effecting her all together. Blood loss doesn't kill her at all; she heals too fast.**

 **We cut off her fingers, and within 2 days, they grew back.**

 **What the fuck is this girl?**

 **Data Entry 103**

 **Beheading works. Remove the head and she can't come back.**

 **We now know she can regenerate limbs. What's more, the more we do, the faster she heals.**

 **This is insane. There is no POSSIBLE way this girl is human. Her body stores fat for a long time, but once she runs out, something else sustains her.**

 **She went a 11 days without food before whatever was keeping her alive gave out.**

 **She can last 5 days without water.**

 **If only we had the real thing...**

 **After all, clones aren't as strong as the real thing.**

 **Note to self: make arrangements to obtain the real one.**

 **Data Entry 127**

 **I'm starting to become most irritated with this.**

 **Kim Possible is the perfect Super Soldier, but we can't seem to isolate what makes her amazing abilities work**

 **That wouldn't be a problem if we could control her clones.**

 **We introduced cells from subject 87 into her, intent to see how she would react to foreign blood with special properties.**

 **The bitch developed super strength.**

 **Further experiments have shown the same events. Her DNA is incredible. There MUST be something we're missing.**

 **Data Entry 128**

 **Kim Possible is Barren.**

 **We've tried dozens of donors, and every one failed.**

 **It's nothing wrong with her body, other than she simply rejects it.**

 **I refuse to believe its simply willpower.**

 **Data Entry 147**

 **FUCKING KIM POSSIBLE!**

 **Three years, and still no closer to figuring out what makes her special!**

 **Her genetic structure just WORKS with nearly everything we do!**

 **What's more, the infusion doesn't have to be blood, or even injected!**

 **If she even SWALLOWS it, it is assimilated! It's the perfect fucking formula!**

 **What IS Kim Possible?!**

 **Data Entry 158**

 **We must have her.**

 **The future of this project depends on it.**

 **Dr. Director would never approve. However, the council will. This resource is just too valuable to leave untapped.**

 **Director would say to make her an agent.**

 **That's not enough. The Clones may be unable to birth what we need, but surely the real one can be...persuaded.**

 **The Go Team project may have failed, but Possible is is more valuable than those freaks ever were.**

 **The moment she is an agent, we'll have to...have an accident. Once she's an agent, her life is no longer hers, and Director can't protect her forever. The council WILL agree with me on the value of this one.**

 **They have to.**

Shego fell to her knees, feeling weak with horror.

"You...you monsters...h-how could you...She trusted you..." Shego had never trusted GJ, mostly due to being a criminal, but this...this was wrong and evil in ways she couldn't even comprehend.

The fact that Kim _TRUSTED_ them made it so much worse.

Suddenly, she was felt sick as she staggered away and retched. Dry heaves wracked her body as tears filled her eyes yet again.

"Oh god...Princess...oh god...This is...oh, Kim, you deserve so much better than this..." Sobs slowly took over her body as she leaned against the nearest object, her hands shaking.

She slowly stumbled over to the computer, wishing she had a copy of everything as evidence. Her eyes darted over to the room that she had seem her Kimmie...no, a clone. A clone wearing Kim's face...

Tears refused to stop as she looked away, willing the horrible memory away.

"How many..? How many clones of my Kimmie have you murdered you heartless, twisted ** _BASTARDS_**! You...YOU _**FUCKERS**_! I'm going to kill you, every single one of you fuckers are going to die! I'm going to burn every single one of you alive..."

A snarl was all she could manage as angry droplets of water rolled down her face.

Fuck Drakken and his 8 dimensional whatchathingy. Shego had better things to do with her time.

"Everyone in this building...is guilty by association with this...this...filth. But I'll give you a chance, you little shits. For Kimmie." Her fingers ran over the keyboard with more force than she needed, perhaps, but she set the self destruct for seven minutes.

A plasma coated fist destroyed the console as soon as she was finished. She strode purposefully past the inanimate clones, stopping at the door to look back.

Even in the grips of her rage, she felt sad for all the lives taken in this very room. "I'm sorry, Kimmie. All those lives...I'll save you. I was too late to save these, but I'll be damned if I don't try to save the others."

She turned, walking out with one last tear. "I'll save you, Kimmie. I promise. As for Global Justice... You better fucking run, because the fire storm is coming, and I am going to _**END**_ you. Let Fate decide who lives and who dies."

Shego's exit was a little more exciting due to running and general panic. She, however, didn't see any of it.

Or rather, she simply didn't care. She calmly made her way out of the building, found her hovercraft, and with on last glare back at the offending structure, she made her way back to her soon to be ex boss' lair.

She didn't even look back as a loud explosion sent shock waves though the air.

* * *

"Shego! You're finally back! I can't believe you just left me like that, Shego. However, since you went and got my schematic, I'm willing to forgive you this time if you-Shego? SHEGO! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Drakken greeted her at the door, and she was certain he was trying to communicate something, but she couldn't seem to care.

It was as if a haze had settled over her mind.

Or was it the opposite? Rather than being unable to think, suddenly her world was sharpened and her thoughts consumed with a frightening clarity.

Kim Possible was in danger.

And Shego was going to save her, whether Drakken wanted her to or not.

"I'm sorry, Dr. D, but I don't speak blue fucking monkey." The reply was not in any way civil, and Drakken shrank under the intense venom in the biting tone.

"Sh-Shego? I-is something wrong? Did you get my-" He started, but was cut off by a glowing green fist inches from his face. He realized belatedly that his feet also seemed to have lost the floor.

"Listen up, Dr. D, because I'm only going to ask twice. If you're smarter than I think you are, you'll listen the first time. I want the location of every Global Justice base you can find. My reasons are my own, and if you're SMART, you won't ask."

"Wh-What happened Shego? I mean, I do consider us a sort of Evil-"

"DRAKKEN! I'm not in the mood! Now, if you don't help me, Kimmie will DIE!"

He blinked, unsure of what he had just heard. "Um...Shego, hasn't that been our goal from-"

"Dr. D, So help me, I will fry you. I just watched a Kim Possible Clone be tortured and killed right in front of me. They're trying to build an army, Dr. D. An ARMY of KIM FUCKING POSSIBLE. And they don't want a NICE Kimmie, Drakken. They want a super soldier who is merciless, and not opposed to killing. So if you don't help me with this, Kim Possible will come for you. And it won't just be one. It'll be many. And you WILL die, because what they want isn't what you're used to."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Shego...?" Drakken was scared. Shego had gone into a rage before, but right now, she seemed almost murderously angry.

"Are you FUCKING _**DENSE**_ , Drakken? I just spelled it out in terms a fucking toddler could understand. KIM POSSIBLE. _**EVIL**_. AND SHE WILL _**KILL**_ YOU."

"What do-"

"WHAT COUNTRY ARE YOU FROM, DRAKKEN?!"

"Wh-what?"

"WHAT ISN'T ANY COUNTRY I'VE BEEN TO, _**YOU BRAIN DEAD APE!**_ They speak _**ENGLISH**_ in What?"

"Wh-what? She-Shego-"

"ENGLISH, YOU _ **GOLDFISH DICKED** **BUFFOON**_ ; DO YOU **_SPEAK_** IT?!"

"She-Shego...wh-"

"Say "what" again, Drakken. I DARE you, I DOUBLE DARE you, you STUPID, CODFISH brained IDIOT! Say "what" ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!"

Drakken only whimpered as the green glow singed his nose. "I-I'll help..."

"Glad we understand each other. Oh, and consider this my two weeks notice. You still want my protection, you work for me now, Dr. D. I don't have the time of patience to deal with your buffoonery. I have to protect my Princess."

* * *

This was...an interesting write. Not sure where that last scene came from, but it kinda popped out of nowhere.

R&R, though, cause I feed off the attention.


	3. Stay the Night

It was insanity.

Fire trailed down her neck as she gasped softly, arching her back as soft black lips planted kisses on her tingling skin.

Fingers tangled in black hair and pulled, ripping those corrupting lips from her skin as she growled in frustration.

 _No._

Their position reversed, and suddenly she was on top, straddling a light green tinted belly. It was taunt; smooth and muscled as her inner thighs touched that sinfully soft skin.

Hands reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her down insistently as she tried to resist.

 _NO._

Her skin was a flushed red tint, and she was holding on to her resolve for dear life. This wasn't happening; this COULDN'T happen!

 _This MUSTN'T happen!_

Pink lips met black, and she melted into the embrace, her body betraying her mind as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Her resistance was barely there, a token effort that a certain person could see right through.

"Princess..."

A full body shudder from a simple title, once thought to be only a taunt. She lost the will to resist, just for a moment, and black lips met the skin of her neck.

 _I said NO, dammit! Heart, why do you betray me?_

She groaned softly, shivering in need as her body rubbed against her captor. Her heart beat in her chest, but she knew.

She always knew.

Since that day, that terrible, wonderful day...

Her heart was no longer hers; rather, a certain green skinned woman held it in a gentle, yet terrifying grip.

 _Give it back to me...please, give it back; I can't do this!_

"Princess...please...say it. Say my name..."

Green eyes met green, both filled with emotion. One pair held fear and uncertainty.

The other was teasing, lustful, but underneath it all, pleading and loving.

" _ **Shego..."**_

Her lips made the leap before her brain did, and her heart jumped into her throat as tears filled her eyes.

Her resolve broke, and she leaned down and kissed the ex hero with everything she had.

Hands trailed softly up her thigh, dipping under her shirt, trailing heat across the skin of her own taunt stomach.

The intensity of the feeling frightened her. Why, of all people...why Shego? Why did she feel like this simply from a touch from Shego?

Why did Ron never inspire this frightening passion, this feeling of completeness?

"Shego...Shego...I..."

Fingers cupped her cheek gently, and she brought her hand to cover them, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled to breathe, sure she was seconds away from hyperventilating.

"Do you trust me, Princess?"

 _Yes._

Her hands sought Shego's shoulders, and gripping them firmly, she pulled the other woman into sitting position, and wrapped her arms around her in a desperate hug.

"Shego..."

 _I'm scared! I'm so scared, Shego!_

It was like being on the edge of a cliff, and though happiness waits at the bottom, the fall terrified her in ways death never had.

All she had to do was let herself fall.

And she wanted to; oh god, she wanted to fall so badly it hurt.

"Princess..."

That pet name. Why did it sound like that? It used to make her so angry, but now, it felt so natural, so loving, and welcoming.

It made her feel...safe. Even in the middle of combat, even as they beat each other black and blue, she had always taken care.

Shego may hurt her physically, but she would never...

Shego would never _break_ her. A strange respect was there. A trust that slowly grew.

When they fought, there was a sense of peace. A dance.

A dance that only punished on when they stepped out of time with the unheard song. A song that each heart sang softly, that drove them to push. To pull, to sway in time to the beat. A misstep was expected, as they were still learning the dance, but even when a mistake was made and punished, they never blamed the other.

When it was just them, two hearts, and the song.

"Shego..."

"Princess..."

Lips met yet again, and she poured herself into it. She wasn't sure what her tears were anymore. Joy sang in her heart, but she was still afraid. So terrified that when she allowed herself to fall, she may miss the target.

Shego tangled her fingers in her hair, running them through in a calming gesture that brought a soft purr from her indecisive lover. They broke the kiss, and once more eyes met, and she could almost see the question.

" _ **Are you going to stay the night?"**_

Both sets of eyes widened.

They weren't sure which of them had spoken. Or maybe both of them had.

But the words were out there. And the question weighed on them both.

 _Yes._

A small nod.

Then, simultaneously, they leapt into the others arms and crashed their lips together. Fingers tangled in fiery red locks as she wrapped her arms around her nemesis-turned-lover.

 _I am a fire, you're gasoline...come pour yourself all over me._

Her hands released her hug, and she found herself feeling way to warm.

Her body was on fire. She could feel the sweat on her skin as she nervously, but all to eagerly found the clasp to the green and black catsuit.

She felt the fingers leave her hair and slid down into the bottom of her shirt. They broke the kiss just long enough for her shirt to be stripped from her, leaving her in a rather boring looking white bra.

Still, Shego looked as if it were the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Deft fingers made short work of that obstacle, and it fell away as the clasp in the back was undone.

"Princess..?"

She's seeking permission? The thought alone made her smile, a thrill that was odd and made her cheeks flush.

Shego was willing to ask, which meant if she had said no...she was willing to stop.

A nod was the only response. A soft kiss on the tip of her left nipple left her gasping softly as she slowly let her lover push her back until she was laying down.

She renewed her attempts to free Shego from her catsuit, but a hand stopped her.

"Not yet, Princess...right now...it's all about you."

"But that's...that's not fair."

Her words shook as her heart pounded.

She could almost hear the song.

"Not yet its not, Kimmie...but for my Princess, I'll accept no less. Besides...I'm pretty sure this is your first time. Let me show you, please."

 _We'll let this place go down in flames, only one more time..._

She nodded mutely as Shego began trailing soft kisses against he neck, before their lips met again.

The song in her heart seemed to pick up, growing louder, but not quite enough to make anything out as they kisses hungrily.

There was a spark there; she knew that much. Ron had never been able to draw that much passion out of her; though she wished sometimes that he did.

A small jolt of pain made her yelp into the kiss.

"Stop that..."

Shego voice was dark, possessive, and sent a dark thrill though her as the kiss deepened. Fingers left her slightly twisted nipple as she stopped her previous train of thought.

Shego's touch left trails of fire on her skin as her hand moved down to her pants, and she felt a welling of fear as they made short work of the button and zipper.

"Princess? Are your sure?"

Was she sure?

 _Yes._

 _Are you going to stay the night?_

"Please...go slow. I...I'm still a little scared."

"It's okay to be scared, Princess...I promise to be gentle."

She could feel her fear receding at the soft promise in her lover's voice.

She could trust her. If she could trust no one else in the world in this moment, she could trust the one time hero.

Her panties and pants slid down her legs slowly, and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from speaking.

She never gave into fear before, and this irrational fear wouldn't best her.

Kim Possible would not give into fear.

A hand slipped down...down...and she whimpered softly as surprisingly soft fingers touched a place not even her boyfriend was allowed to touch her.

Her back arched, completely against her will as her heart grew louder in her ears, soft pants leaving her.

The song grew louder, and her fingers tangled themselves into raven locks.

"Sh-Shego..."

The song grew louder.

"Princess, I'd hold on tight for this next part..." The tone was playful, yet loving.

Then a finger slid inside of her, and she lost the ability to breathe.

The song turned into a immaculate symphony.

"Shego! A-ah...!"

 _Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life! So-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh..._

 _Are you gonna stay the night?~_

Her back arched as the finger began to move. Her lower lip nearly bled from the abuse as she stifled her moans. Her eyes fluttered, barely open as she took in the face of her lover.

A strange smile covered Shego's lips, a joy that was different from any other she'd seen. She reached up and cupped the woman's cheek, and drew her down into a gentle kiss that lacked the fiery passion of their previous kiss, but held and conveyed so much emotion she knew she could never articulate in words.

 _Stay. Stay with me, Shego...I need you. I can't imagine what I'd be without you._

 _Stay the night._

She moaned softly into the kiss as Shego continued to show her a pleasure unlike any she'd ever had before.

"Hang on tight Princess...I want to show you what you do to me every time we touch. In battle, or out of it."

She opened her mouth to ask.

And then Shego curled her fingers, and her thumb touched a small nub on the outside.

Kim could only manage a strangled gasp as her world exploded in sound and color.

The soft song in her heart blazed into a full orchestra sound, and color flashed in her mind, her eyes unseeing as she tumbled over the edge and into the blissful abyss.

"O-Oh mygod, SHEGO!" She almost shrieked in pleasure, blindly pulling Shego against her as her hips moved and her body trembled. Liquid fire burned in her veins as pleasure shot through her body.

"Sh-Shego, oh god, Shego, I love you, I love you so much...!" She heard herself mumbling as the song sang through her body, filling her body and shutting down any fear she may have had prior to her declaration.

"I love you too, princess...and I promise. You'll always be safe with me."

"Shego..."

She slowly opened her eyes, a lazy smile on her face, though it faded quickly as the sound of her alarm fulled her ears, replacing the song that filled her being with joy.

 _No..._

Her eyes widened as she sat up, looking around...at her room. Shego was nowhere to be found. Everything was where she left it...and there was no Shego.

She could feel a wetness between her legs, and her body was warm with sweat.

A tear came from her eye unbidden as a simple fact repeated itself in her mind.

 _Shego is not here. You were just dreaming._

"Shego..."

Her voice came out a soft croak, fully of longing as more tears fell.

"Wh-Why...why did...why Shego...?"

She was with Ron, a traitorous voice whispered in her mind.

 _You're with Ron, but you find yourself dreaming of a villain?_

"What's WRONG with me?!"

Anger filled her as tears continued to fall. "As if that could ever happen! That...That's just sick and wrong!"

 _Is it really?_

"It was just a dream..." She took a deep breath, biting her lip as she filled her mind with thoughts of her blonde best friend-turned-boyfriend.

" _ **Are you going to stay the night?"**_

Her mind was wiped clean of her boyfriend with that simple statement.

 _Gentle hands, soft and careful as they trailed over her skin, setting fire to her nerves as lips pressed against her neck..._

"NO! Nonononono...Don't think about it, Kimmie. Don't think abou..."

" _Kimmie~!"_

"Nooo..." She shifted uncomfortably, her inner thighs rubbing together as she shook her head. "Don't think about her. About it. Just a dream."

" _I promise. You'll always be safe with me."_

 _Are you gonna Stay the night~?_

She took a deep breath. "I don't have time for this."

The tears stopped, but the longing ache remained.

* * *

Yeah, not sure why I decided to do this, guys, but as always, R&R


End file.
